My nerdy boyfriend
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas gets all nerdy looking and starts being bullied... Lame summary XD
1. Prologue

**Okay, my new story... I do not own anything except the story and the plot...**

* * *

It was one happy day with my cute, amazing, smart, intelligent, loving and caring boyfriend. We were just walking around the park.

"Isabella, I need to tell you something." He said

"Is it related to breaking up?" I asked

"No." he replied

"Go on then." I said

"Well these last few days my eyes sometimes blur out." He replied

"Oh my, that can't be good." I said

"Yeah it isn't." he said

"Did you tell it to your mom?" I asked

"No not yet actually." He replied

"Well, you better talk to her about it sometime." I suggested

"Okay, maybe later." He replied

"You do that, it'll be good for you." I said

"Everything is good for me when I say it to you." He said

"Oh really? Well how about that-. And that time that-. Or what about that-. Yeah you're right." I replied

The following day, Phineas rode the school bus then when I saw him, his head was low and he was blushing, and something was different about him.

"Um Phineas, what happened?" I asked while everyone in the bus was laughing and pointing at him.

He just shrugged then took a seat next to me

"Phineas, I know you're smart but why wear that?" I asked then he looked curiously at me

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review so I'll reveal what Isabella was referring to...**


	2. A new, and hurting, beginning

**Well, here I am bringing you the first chapter of My Nerdy Boyfriend!**

**I can't wait to finish this... xD**

**Anyway, I do not own Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Linda. If I did own the characters, Phineas and Isabella would be together for real, and Ferb and Vanessa too... So, I do not own the characters only the story and plot.**

* * *

"Well, you told me to tell my mom about the blurring out issue, so I told her, then she said that we'll go to the eye doctor, so we did, the doctor told me that I either need glasses or contacts." Phineas explained

"So why glasses?" Isabella asked

"It's I didn't have budget for contacts." Phineas replied

"Your mom didn't buy you that?" Isabella asked

"Well, Ferb and I told mom that we'll be responsible for our needs for a week, that means everything we need to buy will be coming out from us." Phineas replied

"Your mom didn't argue about this?" Isabella asked

"Uh, we had a little debate about it, but sure, I'd agree with contacts anytime, but every time my hand goes near my eyes, I poke it accidentally." Phineas replied

"Why didn't you just pick that, Ferb can help you." Isabella said

"Well, Ferb's gonna move out when he turns eighteen, and that's in a few days." Phineas sighed

"Oh well, at least you haven't changed a bit." Isabella said

When then school bus came to a halt in front of their school, Phineas and Isabella hopped off the bus then rushed to their lockers. When Isabella closed her locker's door, Baljeet and Buford walked to her.

"Hey, heard that dinnerbell turned the nerdy thing to a whole new level." Buford said

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella asked

"Someone just told us that." Baljeet replied, "We don't really know what they mean."

Just when Isabella was about to answer, the hall became filled with laughing students while Phineas walked through it.

"Hey Isabella." Phineas said as he held his backpack strap tightly

"Is that what you think they meant?" Isabella asked Baljeet and Buford

"I think so, and the whole school seems like this is a funny thing." Baljeet replied

"Hey Jeet, could you tell me why people are laughing? Do I have something in my teeth?" Phineas asked

"Well, it looks like the school makes fun of people in glasses." Baljeet answered

"So they're laughing at me?" Phineas asked

"Hard to say this but, yes dinnerbell, they are." Buford answered

"Oh." Phineas said as his shoulders drop and a frown crept on his face

"Phineas, I don't like seeing you sad." Isabella said as she gave him a small smile, "So please try to smile."

"Well I guess I could say that everyone isn't really my 'friend'." Phineas said

"Yes, that is definitely true, you can please anybody, but you can't be friends with all of them." Baljeet said

"Thanks for the support guys." Phineas grinned

"Why wouldn't we support you?" Isabella asked sweetly then held Phineas' hand

The bell rang which signaled the students to go to their classes.

"I guess we better go to our first period." Phineas said

"Yes, yes we should." Isabella replied then they walked to their first class

* * *

When lunch came, Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet sat on their lunch table while everyone pointed and laughed at Phineas.

"Hey guys, don't you feel uncomfortable around this people laughing and pointing?" Baljeet asked

"No." Everyone replied

"Uh, I'm gonna use the bathroom." Phineas said as he got up from his chair

"Phineas, we're going to our lockers so I'll see you at my locker." Isabella replied

"Okay." He replied then they all walked to their destination

A few minutes later, Buford and Baljeet were at Isabella's locker waiting for Phineas.

"I don't know guys, he seemed sad after knowing that he's being laughed at." Isabella said

"Yeah, he looked-." Baljeet didn't finish his sentence when they saw Phineas.

His hair was soaking wet, he was biting his lower lip, and his walking was in an uneasy pattern.

"Phineas." Isabella said, "Why is your hair wet?"

"I, uh." Phineas said then sighed, "I just washed my hair."

Buford walked over to Phineas and looked at him suspiciously as if Phineas is some kind of culprit and he is some kind of cop. He walked around him while his index finger rested under his lower lip. After a few minutes, he finally stopped walking and spoke.

"Uh huh, took a little bath?" Buford asked

"Y-yeah." Phineas replied as he scratched his ear

"In the toilet?" Buford asked then Baljeet and Isabella gasped

"Oh alright. There were two bullies who were in the bathroom when I went in. They dunked my head in the toilet." Phineas admitted then Isabella breathed heavily

"Phineas, never lie to us about that situation." Isabella said

"Okay." He replied

"So, why is your walking so uneasy earlier?" Baljeet asked

"Hmm?" Buford asked then leaned in closed to Phineas' ear, "Were you given a wedgie?"

"Yes." Phineas replied

"What yes?" Isabella asked, completely clueless about the situation

"The bullies gave him a wedgie." Buford asked

"Why didn't you tell that part?" Isabella asked

"I was about to." He replied

"Okay then, since it's obvious that you're a new prey to the eyes of the bullies." Isabella started

"I'm kinda freaked out about that statement you know." Phineas interrupted

"You need to be around either one of us, always." Isabella finished

"Wait, why?" Phineas asked

"He's not just oblivious to romance, but to danger too." Baljeet mumbled

"Because, we don't want you to be hurt." Isabella explained

"Oh." Phineas said, "Okay then."

The bell rang and they walked to their next subjects.

* * *

**Hey guys, and girls, could you answer this question, will I continue? And is it good?**

**WordNerb93: Yes, yes he is...**

**WinxClubDiaries: Yeah, he is. thanks for loving it then.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks.**

**Gyaradosmaster: Yes, it is correct. Ouch, it hurts too much doesn't it?**

**Fanatheinvader: No no no, please don't think that. i'm so sorry if I'm hurting anybody. :(**

**Reviews are like mangoes, I really want some right now.**


	3. Meet Remy

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you've been liking the story so far. Any who, I apologize for not updating yesterday. I just had a little block.**

**I do not own the characters, well I own Remy, school's teen heartthrob. and the plot and story, I own it too.]**

**Almost forgot, their in fourth year high school, I don't know what age they are then cause here, when you're in fourth year high school, you're either 15 or 16.**

* * *

As Phineas and Isabella walked together through the hall, they saw the fireside girls.

"Hey guys-. Whoa what happened to Phineas?" Adyson asked

"Don't you see, he wear glasses now." Gretchen replied

"No I mean his hair's wet." Adyson said

"Oh, yeah, why is your hair wet?" Gretchen asked

"Well." He started. "I don't want to talk about it."

They both walked away but Isabella told the girls something: "I'll tell you later."

When they got to class, Phineas and Isabella sat on their respective seats which are next to each other. A few minutes before the teacher came, the classroom was being filled with swoons by the ladies and angry mutters from the boys as their classmate walked inside. There walked Remy, a teen heartthrob. He is everything the ladies like. As he walked slowly, Phineas noticed that Remy was walking towards them.

"Hey." Was all he said then tilted his head pointing to the back of the room where there's an empty seat.

Phineas sighed then grabbed his things and walked to the back. Remy then sat on Phineas' chair.

"Hey Izzie." He said to Isabella flirtingly

"Are you trying to get my attention by flirting?" Isabella asked

"What do you think Izzie?"Remy asked

"Well, I'll tell you what I think; you do not call me 'Izzie'." Isabella replied then gathered her stuff and sat on the chair next to Phineas'. The classroom was filled with murmurs and whispers of shock.

"Hey Isabella, Remy's the school heartthrob right?" Phineas asked

"Yeah." Isabella replied

"So why didn't you grab the opportunity that every girl in this school want? I won't be jealous or anything." Phineas said then Isabella gave him a questioning look.

"Phineas, he can make my heart skip a beat, that is if he really can, but without you, my heart won't beat at all." She replied

"So you're willing to decline a once in a lifetime opportunity, just to be with me?" Phineas asked

"Being with you is a once in a lifetime opportunity you know." Isabella said, "But wait, why'd you ask that question in the first place?"

"I just wanted to make sure." He replied

"Oh Phineas, of all the things you would make sure, it's making sure I still love you?" Isabella asked

"Is it bad?" Phineas asked

"No, it's kinda cute." She replied then drew Phineas closer

Phineas giggled at her statement then the teacher entered the room and the whole class went silent.

"Good afternoon class, sorry if I'm a little late, I handled a situation down the-. Mr. Flynn, Ms. Shapiro, what are you two doing back there?" The teacher asked

"Uh, Re-." Phineas started then he looked at Remy who was giving him a creepy glare, "I mean, Isabella and I just wanted to sit back here."

"Phineas that is nonsense." Isabella whispered

"What were you saying Ms. Shapiro?" the teacher asked

"Well, Phineas didn't tell the truth, it looked like someone gave him a deadly look." Isabella answered

"Tell me the truth." The teacher commanded

"Okay, Phineas and I entered the room, then after a few moments, Remy went in too. After that, Remy walked over to us and motioned for Phineas to leave his chair and go to where he's currently sitting. Remy sat on Phineas' previous chair and flirted at me. When I couldn't take it anymore, I moved to the chair where I'm sitting at and well you know the rest." Isabella explained

"Okay then, you three, stay after class." The teacher said then started with the day's topic. "Children, your drama teacher and I have agreed that your project will be a short play. Everyone, write your name in a one fourth sheet of paper, then put it in that box."

After everyone wrote their names on a paper, they all went one by one to the box then dropped the paper in their hands. When everyone was finished, the teacher stuck her hand in the box and grabbed three and read it.

"Phineas." She said aloud, "You'll be paired with Isabella and Remy."

Phineas, Isabella, and Remy, were all shocked.

"And your genre will be." She said then stuck her hand in another box and picked one piece of paper, "Romance."

"_This will definitely be the worst project ever." _Phineas thought

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, sorry. One thing, what'll Remy do to the play? Let's find out on the next chapter, I think... (I'd update possibly tomorrow)**

**WordNerb93: Yeah, Buford is perfect for an angry wall of meat, except when he's hungry...**

**prince of the divine wolf: Thanks**

**WinxClubDiaries: Thank you  
**

**FanFreak01: Thanks**

**Gyaradosmaster: Well, it's a good thing Phineas have his real friends...**

**Brainless Genius: XD Me too.**


	4. First part of the play

**Yeah, the author's note below from the previous chapter was right, the play starts in this chapter! Yay for that!**

**I don't own Phin, Isa, Baljeet, and Buford, I own Remy... only that, oh and the story and plot.**

* * *

"Go to your group mates and discuss your project." The teacher said then Remy walked over to Phineas and Isabella, grabbed a chair, put it beside Isabella's chair, sat on it, and put at arm around her shoulder which startled her.

"Would you please remove your arm from there?" Isabella asked

"Kiss me first." Remy replied

Isabella moved her chair closer to Phineas' but Remy repeated her action.

"Just remove that already, it's making me uncomfortable." Isabella said

"Kiss the boy next to you first." He commanded

"Alright." Isabella replied then grabbed Phineas' shoulder and kissed him passionately.

When she pulled away, the teacher was clapping and looking at them.

"You really put on a show." She said, "Keep up the good work."

After that, Remy kept quiet.

"So I'll write it." Phineas said

"Yeah, make sure that you write it good, or else." Remy said

* * *

When school was over, Phineas and Isabella rode the bus while Phineas started writing the script.

"Hey Phineas, I hope you don't go overboard with our project." Isabella said

"I never go overboard." Phineas replied, "So who's gonna be the tailor of our costumes?"

"Phineas." Isabella said

"Just joking." Phineas replied, "So is that a yes on Paris designers?"

"We could just use the ones which the school own already. Oh wait, what's the topic of our play again?" Isabella asked

"You'll know tomorrow." He answered

"Well could you wait till we reach home to start writing?" she asked

She put down Phineas' pen and held his right hand to stop him from writing. Phineas smiled then grabbed the pen with his left hand and resumed writing. Isabella just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

3 days later…

"Okay children, today is the day that you will all perform what you have prepared." Their teacher said, "And whoever wins, they may get a chance to have a scholarship to the best arts school in town."

"Whoa, that'd be great." Phineas said

"Yes, yes it is. I'm expecting the best from you Phineas." The teacher said proudly then they all went to the school theatre.

A few minutes later, Phineas, Isabella, and Remy were in their costumes and will be starting the play.

"Before the play starts." Phineas said, "We would like to introduce ourselves."

"I will play as Dylan." Baljeet said

"I'll be Hunter." Buford said

"I will be acting as Dominic." Remy said

"I'll be in the person of Delidah." Isabella said

"And I'll be Nathaniel, or I'll be most likely called as Nathan." Phineas said then they all went backstage.

When their teacher gave the signal, Phineas appeared on stage. He wore a thick jacket, while the background showed winter and real snow fell from the ceiling, thanks to his invention.

* * *

He was walking down to the center then Isabella walked past him. She wore a beautiful gown underneath a cloak.

His head shot up then he spoke, "Is that a beautiful lady I saw?"

Isabella looked at him and smile then resumed walking.

Phineas walked to the edge of the stage and sat there then Baljeet entered, they allowed Phineas to add some more people in their play. He wore the same thing Phineas wore but with a different color.

"Greetings old buddy." Baljeet said

"Oh, I didn't notice you there Dylan." Phineas said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw someone trying to get the attention of Delidah." Baljeet replied and Phineas smiled at the thought.

"She's a perfect one isn't she?" Phineas asked

"Yes, yes she is. Why don't you try to ask her out sometime?" Baljeet asked

"Can't, she already have a suitor remember?" Phineas said

"Who Hunter? He's more like a personal body guard." Baljeet replied

"Still, I don't want to have a rival or anything." Phineas said

"Oh look, there she is now." Baljeet said as he dragged his friend in front of Delidah.

"Good morning Dylan, good morning Nathaniel." Isabella greeted

"Y-you know my name?" Phineas asked, slightly surprised

"Well, yes of course, you're a fine lad, everyone knows you." Isabella replied

"Oh uh, that's great to hear." Phineas said, "So Delidah, do you have someone to go with at the winter ball?"

"Well, come to think of it, Hunter haven't asked yet, so I don't have someone to go with." Isabella said then Buford walked in

"Are you asking my girl out?" he asked

"Uh, n-no Hunter." Phineas said, looking terrified

"Well good then, I'll be the only lover of Delidah and that's that." Hunter said

A few seconds Buford's speech, a cackle from a distance was heard and poof came out Remy in his dark sorcerer costume. The audience gasped when they saw Remy.

"Only lover? Silly human!" he yelled then tossed in an evil laugh as the clouds became darker that usual and lightning hit the ground, scaring both the audience and actors.

"Wh-who are you?' Phineas asked

"Who am I? Who am I!" Remy yelled, "Innocent human! I am Dominic! Sorcerer from the underworld!"

"Wh-what do you want from us?" Baljeet asked

"Dylan, all I want is Delidah's hand for marriage, now isn't that simple?" Remy asked

"You can have her, just please don't hurt us." Buford begged

"Why thank you Hunter." Remy said

"No, you will not have Delidah's hand for marriage!" Phineas said

"Nathan, no, I know that you like me, but just give me up so no one will get hurt." Isabella said

Phineas thought for a while, the crowd's anticipation growing, and then he finally spoke.

"I will not give you Delidah!" he replied then the crowd sighed and cheered.

"Nathaniel Jackson," said Remy with a smile that says 'you can't defeat me', 'You will regret the day that you disobeyed Dominic, Sorcerer from the underworld!"

After Remy's creepy speech, he disappeared and smoke clouded the stage.

* * *

**Thar, the first part of the play, I think this is about one-third through it, or one-fourth, but the ending, well, it's sad...**

**iheartphinabella05: Yeah, he looks dorky B) I think I wanna see sister bear...**

**IzzieGS: Yes he is a jerk, more here.**

**WordNerb93: Hmm, let me see, I have a map for that XD**

**Gyaradosmaster: No, Remy's the kind which will be a part of a love triangle...**

**FanFreak01: Yes, yes it will.**

**Skagui the sniper: :)**

**Please review**


	5. Second part of the play

**Here ya go, chapter 4, this is the middle part of the play, and then the next chapter is the ending... So, read now :)**

**I don't own the characters, I only own Remy and the plot and story. Also, I don't own the song, for those who are wondering what song it is, When you're gone by Avril Lavigne, you might wanna load it now so it'll be ready when the time comes. Link: http: / / www. youtube. com /watch?v = kxLbNA6GHVw**

* * *

"Where could he be?" Baljeet asked

"I don't know Dylan." Phineas replied, "But I'll never give Delidah to him."

"Nathan, I don't want any of you to be hurt, I'll just sacrifice myself." Isabella objected

"But Delidah I-."

"Nathan no, it's me that Dominic wants, and all I want is no one hurt and peace." Isabella interrupted

"Delidah, no one hurt? I would be hurt. I may not be physically hurt, but I'll be emotionally hurt." Phineas replied

Isabella looked at Phineas' eyes and Phineas did the same to hers. They stayed like that for a few more minutes then Isabella spoke.

"I'm sorry then Nathan." She left the three boys staring at her.

"Will she really do that?" Phineas asked as he looked at Baljeet

"That, I don't know." Baljeet replied

The stage dimmed and then the boys went to the backstage unnoticed.

The backgrounds had words imprinted, 'three days later' then it faded and light shone on the stage, the setting was in Isabella's bedroom and she was sitting on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" she cried then heard someone singing outside. She looked through the window then saw Phineas strumming his guitar.

_I always needed time on my own__  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
__And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Isabella stopped crying then wiped her tears away and listened attentively to Phineas while Phineas never stopped looking into Isabella's eyes the whole time and giving her warm smiles.

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through__  
__The day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

Isabella noticed that Phineas was trying to convince her again to not sacrifice herself, the thought made her eyes teary.

_I've never felt this way before__  
__Everything that I do reminds me of you__  
__And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor__  
__And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She gave him a small smile and he smiled back, now Isabella was starting to feel nice. To her, it seemed like her problem had been resolved and there was no one else were living in the planet except for the two of them.

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__And when you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through__  
__The day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

She joined in singing silently and unnoticed, no voice came out from her mouth but her lips formed the words perfectly.

_We were made for each other__  
__Out here forever__  
__I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know__  
__Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul__  
__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

She smiled wide at Phineas' performance, for her it seemed like this was not a play, and Phineas was the one singing a song for her, not Nathan.

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__And when you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone__  
__All the words I need to hear will always get me through__  
__The day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

After Phineas' song, Isabella was crying again, not because of sadness, but because she was happy to see someone who cares for her that much. She went outside her house then they stared in each other's eyes then Isabella ran to him and hugged him, Phineas, who was really surprised, hugged back after a while.

"So is that a yes?" Phineas asked

"You never asked me anything Nathan." She replied

"Yeah, serenading is now off the list." Phineas said

"Oh alright, whatever it was you were asking, yes." Isabella said then Phineas smiled

"Yes! Finally! You didn't know how long I've waited for this day to come I mean-." Phineas said then Isabella interrupted him with a kiss.

When she pulled away, Phineas had a dazed look on his face.

"Now I know how to stop you from talking." Isabella smiled then they heard yelling and they saw Remy appear from the thick black smoke.

"NO!" he yelled

"D-D-Dominic! Phineas stuttered

"I told you that I am the only one who will love Delidah!" Remy yelled then held Isabella's wrist tightly

"Let me go!" Isabella said as she pulled away her hand from Remy's grip

"Don't worry Delidah; you'll soon learn to love me." Remy said then dragged Isabella to the backstage while Phineas followed while yelling at Remy to let her go.

When they all exited the stage, the background and lights dimmed then after a few seconds, the lights lit up again and the background showed a dark room with few torches at the wall and creepy looking furniture.

"Where are we?" Isabella asked, completely terrified

"We are in my home Delidah, soon, it'll be your home too." Remy replied

"No, this will never be my home, bring me back!" Isabella demanded

"I thought you said that you'll sacrifice yourself?" Remy asked then grinned evilly

"I-I know that I said that." Isabella said then calmed down, "But that was before I knew what love really is."

"You are in… love?" Remy asked

"Well, yeah." Isabella replied

Remy kept quiet for a minute or two then marched angrily to what seemed the bedroom.

* * *

**Yeah, it's finished, this chapter is finished. So, Remy got Isabella as a prisoner, more like future bride...**

**Fanatheinvader: That will be up to you.**

**iheartphinabella05: Yeah, that's the thing where Phineas got the plot. Yes, you'll surely do that to him. Yay! gotta see some sister bear!**

**IzzieGS: Thank you. :D**

**Brainless Genius: Yes, yes they are. No not that, that's too sad.**

**FanFreak01: Thank you ^_^.**

**Lieber Qual: Thanks :)**


	6. Third part of the play

**Yeah, this isn't the end of the play, I guess two songs take up a lot of words... So the next one is the end, hopefully, and watch out for Remy, he'll do a little trick of his own...**

**I don't own Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford, I do own that no good Remy, the story and plot. And I don't own God gave me you by Bryan White and Marry you by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, while that scene was being viewed, the three boys commented on their play.

"This is a great play you know, a great plot, you know what I mean." Baljeet said

"Yeah, and I can't believe that Remy's really participating." Phineas replied, "Oh, and thatnks for saying that this is a great play Dylan."

"Dude, you're not on stage." Buford said

"Oh right, sorry, got a little carried away there." Phineas said

"Hey Nathan, it's your turn." Buford said

"Are you teasing me?" Phineas asked

"What do you suppose?" Buford snickered then the stage lights dimmed and Isabella and Remy walked to the backstage and the three boys appeared when the lights go back.

"Hey Nathan, why are you so sad?" Baljeet asked

"What makes you say that Dylan?" Phineas asked

"Well my friend, that frown of yours told everything." Baljeet answered

"It's just that, I just lost to Dominic like that." Phineas said

"What do you mean?" Baljeet asked

"Delidah is in Dominic's hands now, she's his prisoner because of me." Phineas replied

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Baljeet asked

"I don't know, I want to rescue Delidah but I don't know where she is." Phineas answered

"Could this help?" Baljeet asked then handed Phineas a rolled up paper

"What's this?" Phineas asked

"Well, two days ago, I followed Dominic when he was on his way home, and I made a map for it, just in case I needed to go there." Baljeet replied

"Wow, thank you Dylan." Phineas replied then started following the map.

While the scene on Phineas and Baljeet was being unfolded, Isabella and Remy watched then while chatting a bit.

"Hey Isabella, prepare for a surprise you'll never forget." Remy said

"What, a scholarship for the arts school? No, it isn't a surprise for me, Phineas and I already got some." Isabella replied

"You got some?" Remy asked

"Yeah, we're PFT remember." Isabella replied

"Well, no it's not that, just, prepare for it." Remy said

When the scene ended, the lights dimmed then Isabella walked to the stage then sat on the floor.

When the lights came back, the scene was at Remy's house again.

Remy walked to where Isabella was then he gave her a white wedding dress and veil.

"What is this?" Isabella asked

"This will be your dress my love, for our long awaited wedding." Remy replied

"Wedding? I disagree to that wedding you say!" Isabella said after standing up

"You cannot disagree my love, many people will be disappointed." Remy replied

"No, I still disagree, I do not love you." Isabella said

Remy looked angrily at Isabella then grinned evilly. He pulled Isabella's shoulders closer to him and he kissed her. Isabella, who was in complete shock, didn't do anything but stare at Remy.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Buford and Baljeet watched them. Phineas just kept quiet.

"Um." Buford said

"Oh my." Baljeet said then they both looked at Phineas.

His expression was from shocked to angry.

"He is not supposed to kiss her!" He said then marched to the stage but Buford and Baljeet pulled him.

"Phineas no, don't go there." Baljeet said

"Why will I not go there? Remy is kissing my girlfriend. On the play and real life!" Phineas replied

When they stopped kissing, Remy went back from where he came from and Buford and Baljeet let go of Phineas. Phineas ran to the stag then looked around in amazement.

"Nathan?" Isabella asked then Phineas looked at her

"Delidah, I'm so glad to I found you!" Phineas said before running to Isabella and hugging her.

"Shh, Dominic might hear you." Isabella said

"Let's go now Delidah, let's make a run for it." Phineas said

They tiptoed quietly to the door then when Isabella grabbed the door knob, Remy walked in. they opened the door quickly then ran. They weren't caught by Remy but he still had time to cast a spell on them.

"If you're really her lover, you won't let her suffer. But I'll still give you peace, but never ever dare kiss."

The stage lights dimmed then Remy walked off the stage then the lights gave light again and viewed Phineas and Isabella walking together.

"We're finally together." Isabella said

"Yes, yes we are, now we can build a future." He replied then held her hands.

They sat at the edge of the stage then Isabella laid her head on his shoulder while Phineas caressed her hand. Isabella started singing.

_For all the times I felt cheated, I complained__  
__You know how I love to complain__  
__For all the wrongs I repeated, though I was to blame__  
__I still cursed that rain__  
__I didn't have a prayer, didn't have a clue__  
__Then out of the blue_

_God gave me you to show me what's real__  
__There's more to life than just how I feel__  
__And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes__  
__And all that I live for though I didn't know why__  
__Now I do, 'cause God gave me you_

_For all the times I wore my self pity like a favorite shirt__  
__All wrapped up in that hurt__  
__For every glass I saw, I saw half empty__  
__Now it overflows like a river through my soul__  
__From every doubt I had, I'm finally free__  
__I truly believe_

_God gave me you to show me what's real__  
__There's more to life than just how I feel__  
__And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes__  
__And all that I live for though I didn't know why__  
__Now I do, 'cause God gave me you_

_In your arms I'm someone new__  
__With ever tender kiss from you__  
__Oh must confess__  
__I've been blessed_

_God gave me you to show me what's real__  
__There's more to life than just how I feel__  
__And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes__  
__And all that I live for though I didn't know why (didn't know why)__  
__Now I do (I finally do), 'cause God gave me you (God gave me You)_

After Isabella's song, Phineas smiled.

"Hm, I think I'm in the mood for a song with a jolly tune." Phineas said then started singing.

_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do,_  
_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_  
_We can go whoa whoa_  
_No one will no whoa_  
_Oh come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed_  
_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow whoa whoa_  
_Shots of patrol whoa whoa_  
_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no no no no no_  
_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_And we'll go go go go go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cuz it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Oh_  
_I'll go get the ring_  
_Let the choir bell sing like ooh ooh ooh_  
_So what you wanna do ooh ooh_  
_Lets just run girl_  
_If we wake up and you want to break up_

_That's cool ooh ooh_  
_No i won't blame you ooh ooh_

_It was fun girl_

_Don't say no no no no no_  
_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cuz it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do ooh ooh ooh_  
_Tell me right now baby_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby_  
_Just say I do ooh ooh ooh_  
_Tell me right now baby_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Oh_  
_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"So you wanna marry me tonight?" Phineas asked

"Oh Nathan." Isabella replied then chuckled

* * *

**So... yeah... she got out, but remember, this isn't the ending, though it's near the ending... And guess what, I got Remy tied up in a chair because he kissed Isabella! Who wants to torture him? MUHAHAHAHA!**

**RizkyLovePhinnyNIzzy: No no, there's a lot more in the story that will be shown.**

**WordNerb93: I hope you feel fine now. Thank you, and no need for the map, I've got Remy tied up.**

**Lieber Qual: XD everyone have their dark sides, sometimes, they just don't want it to be seen...**

**Pwease review :3**

**RizkyLovePhinnyNIzzy: No no, there's a lot more in the story.**


	7. Conclusion to the play

**Yes, final chapter for the play... Please enjoy...**

**I do not own Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, I only own Remy, the story and the plot.**

* * *

She removed her head from his shoulder and she put a hand on his left cheek then leaned him in closer. Remy's words rang in Phineas' mind causing him to pull away.

"We can't do this." Phineas said

"Why not?" Isabella asked

"Didn't you hear Dominic's spell? He said that we can't kiss." Phineas replied

"We can, but there'll be a consequence." Isabella said

"I know, and I don't want you to be hurt or anything." Phineas replied

"I won't be." She replied then kissed him.

Throughout their kiss, Isabella became paler, and paler. When he pulled away, he saw Isabella's pale face and half opened eyes.

"Delidah, Delidah." Phineas said, "What's happening?"

"I love you." Isabella said then closed her eyes

"Delidah!" He yelled then tears streamed down his cheeks.

On his arms, his one and only love died.

"I told you not to kiss me right?" he asked then cried more and laid his head on her stomach.

"I love you too." He whispered

The lights dimmed again then Phineas and Isabella left the stage. The background had words again and it read 'three years later'.

The lights went back and the scenery was at a grassy field and Phineas was cleaning a tombstone while talking.

"It's been three years now Delidah, happy third wedding anniversary." Phineas said

Just then, Buford and Baljeet walked from behind him.

"Hello old buddy." Baljeet greeted

'Oh hey Dylan, Hunter, where are Rose and Daniela?" Phineas asked without looking at them.

"The kids are at home." Baljeet replied

"So what are you doing here?" Phineas asked

"We came to visit Delidah." Buford replied

"Oh." Phineas replied then grinned

"You still with her?" Buford asked

"Yeah, I'd never break up with her, even if I want to, we need her signature for the divorce papers." Phineas replied

"Nathan, Delidah is dead, let her go." Baljeet said

"I know that she's dead, and I accept that, but my heart isn't ready to love again, maybe some other time." Phineas replied then put the cloth, he was using to clean Delidah's tombstone, down

"Well, Nathan wake up now, you need to know reality, she's not coming back and you need to love again." Buford said

"No, I'm just waiting for the right time, and then I'll be with her." Phineas replied

Baljeet just gave up and smiled, "If that's what you're happy with, then I'll be happy for you too."

"Thanks Dylan." Phineas replied

"I just wish that she didn't die." Buford said

"Yeah, I'd be more that happy then." Phineas added

"Well, goodbye, we need to go now, the kids will look for us soon." Baljeet said

"Bye." Phineas replied then the two boys left

Phineas stayed at his lover's tombstone for hours and he fell asleep. When he was in a deep slumber, Isabella walked to him wearing a white dress, golden halo, and fluffy wings. She looked at him sweetly the sat down beside him. She noticed that his tears fell one by one, she wiped his tears away then shook his shoulder slightly.

"Nathan, Nathan wake up." She said

Phineas opened his eyes slowly then saw Isabella.

"Delidah?" Phineas asked then sat down

"Yes Nathan, it's me. I want you to move on, we'll be together again, I promise." Isabella said

"But, what if I fall in love completely, and forget you?" Phineas asked as he tried to hold her hand

"You won't, I'll always be in your heart." Isabella replied

"Promise?" Phineas asked

"I promise, with all my heart." Isabella replied

"Would I still see you again?" Phineas asked

"Yes my love, now go back to your slumber, and I hope to see you again." Isabella said, "Just never forget that I'll always love you no matter what."

She stood up and walked away. A few moments later, Phineas sat down then looked at Delidah's tombstone, he leaned his head on it then wiped it with his bare hands as if it was Isabella's hand and whispered to her. Baljeet then narrated the last parts.

"Nathan still loved and cherished the years he had with Delidah even though she was dead. Nathan also didn't have another wife or child for that instance. He just waited for the moment he and Delidah would be together again. That day didn't come shortly though, he had reached until their 68th wedding anniversary. But when that day came, Nathan had a smile on his face. No sign of hurt. Maybe Delidah was by his side when he was being balances between life and death, nobody knows. But what everyone know is the story of love with no regrets whatsoever, only love, pure bliss love. The end."

Everyone applauded. The cast went on the stage and bowed to the crowd.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's dun, I had fun writing it, and many of you are wondering how Delidah and Nathan got married, here.**

****Right before Delidah got buried, Phineas held their wedding.

"This is impossible Nathan." Baljeet said

"Please proceed." Phineas said

"Fine. By the power vested in me by Nathan, I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may now kiss your bride." Baljeet said then Phineas kissed Isabella but it didn't last long, his sobs made it harder for him to breath.

"I love you Delidah." he said as he held his wife's hand and cried on her coffin.

Baljeet gave him a reassuring pat on his back.

"I told you we'll be married my love." he whispered

He finally let go of her to let Buford and Baljeet bury his wife. When they were about to close the coffin, Phineas pulled Isabella in for a tight hug.

"I will get revenge for you." he whispered to her ear then laid her down back after what seemed like eterenity.

"She'll always be there for you." Baljeet said

"I hope she does Dlyna, seeing her die in my arms hurts me too much, and her leaving will kill me entirely."

**So thar, the reason. I'll update soon, I hope.**

**FanFreak01: Go ahead! :)**

**Please review**


	8. Onto the clinic!

**Yeah, sorry if the updates are really slow, I mean REALLY slow, I've just been busy and I didn't know what to write...**

**I do not own Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. I only own Remy, the story and plot.**

* * *

The following day, Phineas and Isabella went to their lockers, not that it's unusual, then Buford and Baljeet came.

"Hello Isabella, that was some show we've put up yesterday." Baljeet said

"Yeah, our teacher seemed impressed by our performance." Isabella replied

"You know, that play gave me a high grade in drama class." Buford said

"Yes Buford, now you don't have to worry about repeating fourth year high school." Baljeet said

"And that's all thanks to dinner bell." Buford added, "Which reminds me, where is he?"

"Yes, I have not noticed him today." Baljeet said

"He's just preparing his clothes for gym class." Isabella answered

"Wait, I thought your gym class is in the afternoon." Baljeet said

"Yeah, but we missed gym yesterday, so to make it up, we need to attend it as first subject today." Isabella replied

"Oh, alright." Baljeet said then the bell rang, "See you at lunch." He added then they walked off their separate ways.

When Isabella went to the school's gymnasium, she saw Phineas at the bleachers in his proper attire.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked as she sat down beside him

"Oh hey Isabella, you know, you should probably line up now, the girls are gonna play." Phineas replied

"Okay." She replied

She lined up and all the girls got grouped then the games began. After a few matches of volleyball, the winner was declared and it was Isabella's group. After a few minutes, the boys were grouped and the first match was set, Phineas' team, versus Remy's.

"Phineas, you might wanna remove the glasses, even superman removes his glasses when in battle." Isabella said sweetly then Phineas smiled at her

"You always want the best for me." He grinned then gave her his glasses then walked to his team.

Phineas scored a couple of points as Isabella kept on cheering for him which made Remy jealous. When Phineas' team was one point away from winning, and Remy's was five points below theirs, Remy spiked too hard and hit Phineas on the head which made him fall to the ground, the ball following. Their coach didn't seem to mind but the cheerleaders who were practicing at the far corner stopped and saw Phineas trying to stand up and Isabella who was calmly sitting at the bleachers and cheering for Phineas had shocked looked on her face then she ran to their coach and begged for a time-out.

"But you don't understand, he's hurt, can't you see that he's dizzy." Isabella said

"Yeah, and I saw his performance yesterday, he is a great actor." He replied

"He isn't acting now, and he's my boyfriend, of course he'll be hurt when I die." Isabella said

"My answer is no, go back to your group." He replied then Isabella went back to the bleachers

Phineas scored one more time, declaring their win. Isabella ran to him the second the game ended then brought him to the school's clinic.

"Injury sir, that's the reason why we're going out." Isabella said

"Go straight to the clinic." He said

"Thanks sir." Isabella replied then they walked to the clinic.

Remy saw Phineas put an arm around her and she kissed his cheek.

"This means war." Remy mumbled

Phineas and Isabella had just arrived at the clinic. Phineas is currently sitting down on the bed.

"It's not that bad, he will surely feel dizzy because he was shot on the head, and he needs an ice pack to put on his head." The nurse said

"He'll be okay right?" Isabella asked

"Sure he will." The nurse replied

"Oh good." Isabella said, "You feeling okay Phineas?"

"Yeah, better now." Phineas replied

"I'm glad that you're okay now, what Remy did to you was just mean." She said then sighed, "Now Remy's trying stuff to hurt you."

"Don't worry Isabella, we're gonna settle it down with Remy." Phineas replied then Isabella put her head on Phineas' shoulder

"I want to do that too, but we can't just talk it all out to him, he won't listen." Isabella replied

"Don't worry; I will talk him out of it." Phineas reassured

Isabella smiled, "I just hope you really do."

"I will, trust me, everything will work out." He replied

"Well then, looks like it's time for us to change our clothes." She said

"I'm one step ahead of you." He replied then they headed for their locker rooms.

Isabella went outside after a few minutes of dressing up and taking a shower. She walked to the boys locker room and waited outside.

Inside, Phineas just finished taking a shower and he was walking to his locker. When he got there, he noticed that his locker door was opened and his clothes weren't there.

"Uh oh." He said then ran to his locker

He saw nothing but clothes that fit him but it wasn't his.

"This is not going to turn out well." He said

* * *

**Sooooooooo, yeah, that will certainly not turn out well...**

**PLUS! I STILL HAVE REMY TIED UP IN A CHAIR!**

**FanFreak01: Thanks, yeah, it's sad...**

**WordNerb93: Yeah, he is. Go ahead. Oh, it is starting.**

**Brainless Genius: Yeah, I love that part too, actually, I saw that from an old Filipino movie, a movie finished before I was even born. You decide :)**

**iheartphinabella05: Yay! Sister bear! Aww, Phineas, why did you stop sister bear... I loved seeing that. :) But even though Isabella dying is in the play, the Remy kissing Isabella isn't, so I think I'll be seeing more sister bear...**

**Please review :)**


	9. Ookay

**SORRY for the slow updates, and school's gonna start in two weeks, updates are gonna be slower...**

**I don't own Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving, I only own Remy (that no good jerk) the story and the plot.**

* * *

When lunch came, the first time Phineas and Isabella saw each other after gym, Phineas went over to Isabella's locker and Isabella saw him with wide eyes.

"What are you wearing?" Isabella asked

"I didn't find my clothes in my locker, these were all I found." Phineas replied

"Nice clothes nerd." One guy who passed by said

"Why didn't you call me, I should have went to your locker and got your extra clothes." Isabella said

"My phone was in my pant pocket." Phineas replied

"So you wanna get those clothes now?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, can't do that anymore, someone knew my combination, then got my extra clothes." Phineas replied

"What? Someone knew your combination? You need to change that." Isabella replied

"I changed it already." Phineas said

"So what is it based on?" Isabella asked

"Your name. I, G, and Isabella." Phineas answered

"Hm?" Isabella asked

"9 for I, 7 for G, and another 7 for Isabella." Phineas explained

"So mine should be 21 for P and 6 for F." Isabella said

"Yeah, now it's much more better than our birthdays." Phineas replied then they both went to the lunch hall, only to find Buford and Baljeet with their table.

"Hey guys." Phineas greeted

"What's with the sudden change of clothing style dinner bell?" Buford asked

"Nothing, someone just took my clothes and left this." Phineas replied

"Hey, I heard about what happened at gym class, was it true?" Baljeet asked

"What is?" Isabella asked

"They said that Phineas was hit by the ball slightly then he winced in pain." Baljeet replied

"Slightly? I had to bring him to the nurse, he couldn't stand up in the first few seconds, he had to hold up an ice pack on his head for hours, and it was slightly?" Isabella asked, "I'm starting to think that Remy will do everything just to make you fall."

"Don't worry, I'm going to sort it all out." Phineas replied

"Hey guys look." Baljeet said as he pointed to the door of the lunch room

"Here comes fan boy." Buford said

"Hey guys, guys, guys!" Irving yelled as he ran to Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, "Is it true?"

"About the gym?" Isabella asked

"Yes." Irving replied

"It is not true; Remy hit him hard on the head and knocked him to the ground." Isabella answered as Irving wrote what she said

"Alright, thank you for your time." Irving said then took a picture of Phineas

"Well, a new record. That was the shortest time he's been around us." Buford said

"I'm guessing you're gonna be on the front page of the school's newspaper tomorrow." Isabella said

"Yeah," Phineas said, "Just like everyday."

Isabella giggled then said, "Yeah."

After eating, both Phineas and Isabella searched for Phineas' phone.

"So, if you hear your ringtone, go there." Isabella said

"Okay." Phineas replied then walked through the lockers

Isabella dialed Phineas' number then called it. As they walked through another hall of lockers, Phineas heard his phone ring.

"Wait, I think it's in this one." Phineas said as he rested his ear into one of the lockers, "Yeah, it's coming from this one."

They tried to open it but then noticed it was Remy's locker and they couldn't crack the code.

"I guess we'll have to ask Remy's combination." Isabella said

After their lunch, they all headed down to their next subjects.

"Good afternoon class." Their teacher said, "The performance yesterday was just astounding. Phineas, Isabella, and Remy, you've got letters here."

Isabella and Remy walked to the teacher's desk and grabbed their letters.

Remy smirked then asked, "Phineas is looking good huh?"

Isabella glared at him then asked, "You did this to him didn't you?"

"What do you think?" Remy asked

"You're a jerk." Isabella replied then walked back to where she was sitting

"What did he tell you?" Phineas asked

"Nothing." She replied

"Come on what did he tell you?" Phineas asked

"He told me that he was the one who got your clothes." Isabella replied

"It's obvious though, how will my phone get to his locker." Phineas said

"Oh right, I forgot to ask his combination." Isabella said

"Don't worry, we'll get it later." Phineas replied

"_I'm done with physical hurting, this time, emotional."_

* * *

**Yes, done with physical onto emotional... And Remy's still tied up in a chair, you can do whatever you want to do to him, I'll have him tied up if he doesn't stop being bad, well, that means until the end of the story...**

**FanFreak01: Thank you**

**iheartphinabella05: Yeah! Go sister bear!**

**WordNerb93: Yeah, go think of another way, I'm sure there are lots of em.**

**IzzieGS: Go Pikachu!**

**lovesmysteries . girl: I don't know... *shrug***

**So please review :)**


	10. HeShe cheated?

**Hi everybody! I'm back! And I'm bringing chapter 9! :) So, yeah, Remy's still tied up in a chair... hmm, maybe a chair isn't enough, maybe in the next chapter I could ask Doofenshmirtz to build that rocket he built on Vanessa's birthday and tie Remy there... What do you think?**

**I don't own Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Ferb and Linda... I only own Remy, the plot and the story...**

* * *

The following day, Phineas opened his locker and saw a note inside.

"_This must be Remy's doing again." _He thought then opened the letter and read it

"_Hey Phineas, guess who I am. Have you guessed it now? I'd give you time. Oh, I put this letter in your locker to inform you that your girlfriend and brother are dating. And I'm their messenger. They'll call me at night then give me the letter to bring to the other. They've been like this for months, and next week, it's their anniversary. That's all I have to say."_

When Phineas finished reading the note, he crumpled it and threw to the back of his locker.

"People and their lies." He smirked then Irving ran to him

"Hey Phineas, have you heard the latest news?" Irving asked

"No." Phineas replied

"Well, Ferb and Isabella's dating!" Irving said then Phineas' eyes widened

"They're dating?" Phineas asked

"Yes! Ooh, I need to cover Isabella's side about this." Irving squealed then ran off

"She cheated on me?" Phineas asked himself

* * *

"No I'm not dating him!" Isabella said

"Denial!" Irving sais then ran to the rest of the journalists

Isabella turned around then saw Remy standing there.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." Remy said

"How did false news spread throughout the school in fifteen minutes?" Isabella asked

"I know people." Remy replied, "So, wanna have a date tonight?"

"Oh no, I'm never going on a date with you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to Phineas and tell him that the rumors aren't true." Isabella replied

"Phineas, Phineas, Phineas, aren't you getting tired of him?" Remy asked

"Never!" Isabella replied then turned around and was about to walk away but Remy said something

"Even if… he already replaced you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked after turning her head

"Phineas… is dating Katie." Remy replied

"No, n-no, you're… you're lying!" Isabella said then ran away

* * *

Meanwhile, Buford and Baljeet were reading a notebook.

"He called me loser." Baljeet said

"And he called me bid fat ox." Buford said

"I don't get it, why would Phineas call us that?" Baljeet asked

"Why don't you ask him?" Buford asked as he pointed at Phineas who was walking to them

"Hey guys." Phineas said sadly

"Why did you call me loser and him big fat ox?"Baljeet asked angrily and Phineas' head shot up and he backed up

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked

"You called us that in your journal." Buford replied

"How can you see it? My journal's the computer and our computer have a password." Phineas said

"You don't fool us now dinner bell." Buford said then they walked away from him

"_Can this day get any worse?" _Phineas asked himself

* * *

When lunch time arrived, Phineas went to the gymnasium all by himself, since he thought that Isabella is cheating on him and Buford and Baljeet are angry at him.

"_I could call Candace." _ He said to himself, _"Nah I might interrupt her work." _

A few minutes later, the cheerleaders, meaning the fireside girls, entered the gymnasium. Gretchen and Isabella sat on the end of the bleachers.

"Stop crying now Izzie." Gretchen said as she patted her best friend's back, "It's bad enough to not talk to Katie all day."

"I thought he was loyal to me, but then, he cheated on me." Isabella said, "He could've said that he didn't like me anymore, I'd understand."

"Aww, I'm sure that it's just a little misunderstanding." Gretchen said

Isabella cried more and more until lunch was over.

* * *

When Phineas went home, he slammed the front door shut then his mother heard it.

"Phineas, is that you?" She asked

"Yeah, sorry for slamming the door mom." Phineas replied then Linda walked to him

"What's wrong honey?" Linda asked

"I'm confused mom. News at school said that Ferb and Isabella are dating, but, I just can't jump to conclusions yet." Phineas replied, "But what if they are?"

"Aww honey, I'm sure that they're not dating, it's just rumors, and almost half of the rumors aren't true." She said

Phineas sighed then said, "I'm going to my room."

Phineas went upstairs, Linda's eyes glued on him, then entered his room. A few minutes later, he went back outside bringing some of his stuff. He walked to Candace's room then entered.

"Honey, that's not your room." Linda said

"I don't wanna see Ferb!" he replied

"I need to call Candace." Linda mumbled then pulled out her phone and dialed her only daughter's number.

* * *

**Whoa, everything happened so fast... Anyway, what do you think? Emotional hurting is just starting... so yeah, a few more chapters...**

**scooby823945: Aww, thanks :)**

**iheartphinabella05: Hmm, let me see... Ooh, Remy has insurance! *Throws out to sea* Now he doesn't :)**

**WordNerb93: Yes, he deserves many chapters of torture.**

**FanFreak01: Want to torture him?**

**IzzieGS: Yeah, they don't like him too... And maybe Perry hate him too.**

**the empire: Go ahead :)**

**You people are so... making me happy with all your tortures. It's a good way to start the day. So please review, and torture Remy.**


	11. After classes

**I'm back! I disappeared to the land of angry flaming corn cobs... Nah I'm just joking, I was abducted by Doofenshmirtz and he hit my with his Writer's-block-inator... Though there was a good side to that, he gave me a rocket, and by the end of the chapter, it'll explode and there'll be a fireworks display! And of course Remy will be tied up to it, but don't worry, he'll be fine... for now**

**I don't own Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Linda, Ferb, Candace, Holly, Milly, Katie, Ginger and Gretchen... That's a lot of characters... I only own the plot and story.**

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I entered my and Ferb's shared room then saw Ferb on his bed doing homework.

"Hey Ferb." I said but he ignored me

"Um Ferb, are you mad at me?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He replied

"You are? But why would you be mad at me?" I asked then he turned his back facing at me

I sighed then said, "Was it true that you and Isabella are dating?"

"Yeah. I love her, and I'll have her." Was his reply

I was, of course, shocked by his answer.

"Oh." I said then felt rage spread through my body

I grabbed my things then marched to the door angrily then slam the door shut.

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

Was that Phineas? And did I just hear the door slam shut? Why was he mad? I was just singing a song my phone was making through the headphones. And lastly, why am I having a feeling that he's mad because of me?

* * *

**No POV**

Linda called her daughter to go home immediately and she didn't disobey. A few minutes later, a red car had parked in front of the Flynn-Fletcher household then a twenty two year old woman walked out of the car. She entered the house and was greeted by her mom.

"What's the problem mom?" She asked

"I don't know Candace, Phineas seems to be in a bad mood. Do you think you could make him feel better?" Linda asked

"I could, but I have a question. Why me? Why not Ferb?" Candace asked

"Well, it seemed like they had a fight. Phineas is currently staying in your room." Linda replied

"Oh, okay." Candace said then climbed upstairs, to her old room.

When she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Phineas said then Candace entered.

"Hey Phineas, mom called, she said that you have a problem, mind if you share it?" Candace asked then they sat down on the bed.

Phineas sighed then said, "There's news in school that Ferb and Isabella are dating."

"Oh, that is truly terrible. Did you ask Ferb about it?" Candace asked

"Well." He said, "Yeah, he said yes."

"So you're sure about that now? What if Ferb didn't understand your question?" Candace asked

"He did, he always does." Phineas replied

"What about Isabella? Did you ask her about this?" Candace asked

"No, not yet." Phineas replied

"Do you want to ask her now?" Candace asked

Phineas thought for a minute then finally answered, "I don't think I can."

"Aw, Phineas, you always can. You're just not trusting yourself." Candace said

"No, I can't. Even Buford and Baljeet are angry at me." Phineas said

"What made them hate you?" Candace asked

"They said that I called Baljeet a loser and Buford a big fat ox." Phineas replied

"Well did you call them that?" Candace asked

"I would never call them that. They're the only people that are sticking by me in school." Phineas replied

Candace sighed then smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be in shape again."

"I sure hope it does. First I lost my perfect girlfriend, then I lost my brother I've shared all my secrets with, and I lost my two friends who are sticking by me. Can this day get any worse?" Phineas asked

"Phineas Flynn, get down here this instance!" Linda yelled

"Oh great, it just did." Phineas said then walked down the stairs, "Do you need me mom?"

"I had a call with your principal. He said that you fought an innocent boy after your play two days ago. What do you have to say for yourself?" Linda asked

Phineas just sighed then said, "I didn't do it mom. I was that innocent boy and I was the one tortured. I even have... oh wait, I don't have anyone to back me up."

"Mom, he's telling the truth. Ferb and-."

"Don't say it Candace. Just keep that conversation between us." Phineas interrupted then walked back to Candace's room.

"Did I just made him feel even bad?" Linda asked

"He's already feeling bad." Candace replied then followed her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the street, Isabella was video chatting with her former fireside girls troop, except for Katie, while crying.

"Come on chief, let's go out so we could comfort you, somehow." Adyson said

"Yeah, Adyson's right. We'll be there in five minutes." Milly agreed

"Thanks, but no thanks girls." Isabella said as she wiped her tears away, "I just need some time to remember all the days I had with Phineas and the difficulty of getting him as my-." She added then started crying again

"Sleep over?" Holly asked

"Last one at Isabella's house will pay for the pizza." Ginger said then the girls logged out and closed their computers.

A few minutes later, Isabella heard the doorbell ring and the door answered then five girls came running to Isabella, hugging her.

"We told you chief, we can't be talked out of break ups, especially if it includes Phineas." Gretchen said, "And Adyson's gonna buy the pizza."

Isabella giggled then said, "Thanks girls."

* * *

**Okay, three POVs here, and short chapter. I am really sorry... Uh-oh, Doof's here again. I need to call Agent P. Enjoy the fireworks display everybody! If you need me, I'll be hiding.**

**WordNerb93: Ooh, nice torturing you got there, I like it! Remy why do you need to be unconscious...**

**FanFreak01: Thar ya go... It's Remy.**

**iheartphinabella05: Poor Perry, come here so I can pet you and cuddle you. :3 He he, you really tortured him this time and me likey!**

**thewhitespirit: Thanks.**

**IzzieGS: Yes, yes it really is the best fight ever!**

**Numbuh26Z: Done, done, and done. Torture him all you want.**

**Booksmusiclove: Lol XD  
**

**So please review... and torture Remy.**


	12. Resolving the case

**Okay, sorry for not updating for a while. I've just been busy. Okay reason 1: This chapter is actually finished. But some people turn the computer off without saving my file.**

**reason 2: I forgot what I wrote there.**

**reason 3: I was busy writing another story so that when classes start on June 13, you will have something to read when I have nothing to write.**

**I don't own the characters only the plot and story.**

* * *

Isabella took a look through her window, seeing her red head friend alone under the tree. She sighed then sat on her bed.

"Oh there you are Pinky." She said as her Chihuahua jumped to her lap

"If he really didn't like me, why didn't he just break up?" Isabella asked, Pinky barked

She sighed then laid down on the bed. After a few minutes of silence, someone knocked on the door.

"Isa," Vivian said, "your friend is here."

"Let them in mom." Isabella said then the door opened and Ferb entered then he sat on Isabella's bed.

"Isabella, is there something wrong between you and Phineas?" Ferb asked

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Isabella replied

"So why are you two not talking?" Ferb asked

"I don't know. Maybe something's wrong with him. But to be honest, I don't know." Isabella replied

"Well, I hope you resolve your little problem. Phineas is beginning to change." Ferb said then stood up and left.

* * *

The following weeks had been, quite bad. Phineas' grades lowered down to barely passing, he didn't talk to anybody except for Candace in his new room, and he didn't even talk to Ferb. Meanwhile, Isabella still tried to keep her grades up, well, she tried to. But she still kept in touch with the former fireside girls. Baljeet's self-confidence was very very low for a guy who already built tons of dangerous stuff. And Buford, he was still a bully to Baljeet, and stayed the same.

"Phineas, are you seriously going to be like that for the rest of your life?" Candace asked

"I don't know." Phineas replied

"Okay Phineas, this is enough." Candace said then stood up, "You've been like this for weeks and I don't like it anymore, I mean, I want to be with you, to spend time with you, but I can't be with you forever. You need to learn to live your life again Phin, be who you were before."

Phineas just stared at her then played with his fingers.

Candace groaned then yelled, "Ferb Fletcher get in here!"

Ferb opened the door and entered.

"Yes Candace?"

"Stay in here Ferb, I'm going to round up the others!" Candace replied angrily then marched out of the house.

* * *

**A short chapter, but I'll try to update as soon as I can because I have an idea!**

**FanFreak01: Ha ha, Remy trespassed XD**

**WordNerb93: Yeah it did, didn't it. Yay nature! :)**

**iheartphinabella05: Aw come on Remy! I was having fun! Why do you have to faint?**

**IzzieGS: Yay!**

**MeWantACookie: Yay for you! :)**

**Leopardlover1002: Gonna kill Remy in his sleep!**

**Brainless Genius: Yeah, he really really want to win Isabella.**

**Booksmusiclove: Thank you :)**

**Stinkfly3: XD**

**the empire: Yeah!**

**Lieber Qual: He's so stupid isn't he...**

**You Gotta Carpe Diem: Thank you :)**

**Numbuh26Z: :)**

**The previous chapter received the most reviews in the whole story. Wow, you must really love torturing Remy. Anyway, please review, and I'll try to write the next chapter before my head hurt.**


	13. Settling everything

**Hiya people, updating on the last few days of summer. Oh, and happy summer for the rest of you. Now, not only you could torture Remy, even the five teens will do it too.**

**I don't own Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Candace. Only Remy, the plot and story.**

* * *

Candace walked angrily across the street then knocked on the Garcia-Shapiro household's front door and Isabella opened it.

"Oh hi Candace," Isabella greeted

"Come on. We're going to talk about things!" Candace said then pulled Isabella's wrist

She pulled Isabella to her old room and locked the three teens in there.

"Wait for me!" She said then went to Buford's house.

"Buford! Baljeet!" she yelled then she saw Baljeet peek his head out of the window. "You two! Get down here! Now!"

She brought Buford and Baljeet to the room and she entered herself and locked the room.

"Okay, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and Ferb sit there." Candace said then pointed at the four chairs in front of the bed. "And Phineas, you sit at the bed."

She looked at the five teens sternly then asked.

"What's your problem? You're all friends since you were little children remember? So why are you all fighting?"

None of them spoke a word.

"Okay, no one will speak huh?" she asked, "Then no one will go out of this room."

Still, everyone kept silent.

"Phineas, what's the problem with Ferb?" She asked

"Well, I asked Ferb if he was mad at me, he replied 'Yeah, yeah, yeah' in those exact words. Then I asked him if he and Isabella are dating he said 'Yeah, I love her, and I'll have her.'." Phineas replied

"Ferb, your side of the story." She said

"You didn't ask me those-. Wait, was that the day that you moved?" Ferb asked, Phineas nodded

"I was listening to some music." Ferb said

"So how come I didn't hear anything?" Phineas asked

"You told me to test the invisible ray, so I used it on my head phones." Ferb replied

"Oh." Phineas groaned

"So, is everything between you and Ferb settled down?" Candace asked

"Thanks Candace." Phineas said, "I'm sorry bro."

"Isabella, your turn." Candace said

"Well, Remy said that Katie and Phineas are dating." Isabella replied

"And I received a letter that says that Ferb and Isabella are dating." Phineas said

"Um, so, I guess it's already fixed?" Candace said, "Phin, are you dating Katie?"

"No." Phineas replied

"Isabella, Ferb, are you two dating?" Candace asked

"No." The two replied

"So?"

"I'm sorry Isabella." Phineas said

"Apology accepted." Isabella replied then stood up and hugged Phineas tight, "And I'm sorry too."

Phineas just smiled then hugged back.

"And lastly, Buford, Baljeet, would you really think that Phineas would call you that?" Candace asked

"Yeah, here's the proof. Come on." Phineas said then all of them went to the computer downstairs.

Phineas opened the computer and logged on and opened his journal.

"See, this is my private journal," he said then realized that everyone else were reading. He quickly closed the journal then looked at his friends.

"Um, that's called a PRIVATE journal." Phineas said then chuckled nervously

"Yeah, I read something about me." Isabella said

"Course my Isabella." Phineas replied

"So I guess everything worked out." Candace said

"Yes, yes it did. Now who's up for revenge?" Buford said

"To who?" Phineas asked

"Remy." Isabella replied

* * *

**Yeah, they're gonna torture him. And FanFreak01 is right, I don't know what's more fun to read, the story or the reviews.**

**FanFreak01: Ooh, tiny Remy. I hope the Gi-Ants come back to torture him.**

**iheartphinabella05: Ooh, I can't remember the last time I read about Anti-Phineas. And I'm guessing that he'll put tons of cuts on Remy then put the wasabi and lemonade on it.**

**Reviews are like torturing Remy... oh wait, it is torturing Remy.**


	14. Everything's alright or is it?

**Yeah, I forgot to tell you one little detail in the story... this is the last chapter. So, expect me to post a new story named 'Thought we were meant to be' and also 'Fixing a broken heart'. So, go on, read.**

**I don't own Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and the song, only Remy, the plot and story.**

* * *

"Okay, here's what we'll do, since it's the talent show later, we use Remy as our volunteer." Baljeet said

"Great, that's great, now here's the plan." Isabella said then all of them plotted their revenge, well, all except one

The following day…

"Hey, Phineas, ready to go?" Isabella asked as she waited outside the Flynn-Fletcher household

"Just a sec." Phineas replied then grabbed his bag and went out, "Okay I'm ready."

Phineas and Isabella walked at the streets while chatting about what happened to them in the last few weeks.

"So, how about you Phin?" Isabella asked while swaying their hands.

"Well, my grades are barely passing." Phineas replied

"Hmm, I think you're the school nerd who have the lowest grades." Isabella joked

"I'm not a nerd." Phineas complained

"Oh yes you are," Isabella replied, "But you are and will always be my nerdy boyfriend."

She leaned in closer and closer until their lips were mere inches apart. When Phineas was about to close the gap, a loud car horn was heard and the two quickly separated and saw their school's bus.

"Aren't you all invading our privacy?" Phineas asked

Buford shrugged then replied, "I don't know."

Phineas and Isabella chuckled then Phineas asked, "Shall we ride the bus?"

"Of course we shall." Isabella replied then they rode the bus

* * *

When it was time for the talent show, Isabella breathed heavily then asked, "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Why are you complaining? You look good in that dress." Phineas said

Isabella groaned then replied, "Because I'm not used to wearing stuff like these. I mean, this dress sure fits me right and it traces my body firmly and-."

"And you look good." Baljeet interrupted then Isabella looked like she was ready to slap Baljeet in the face, which she was going to do

"Don't we have anymore costumes there?" Isabella asked

"None." Phineas replied then shrugged

Isabella groaned again then just sat down.

"Please put your hands together, for Baljeet the stupefying!" The host said then Baljeet, Buford and Isabella walked to the stage

"For my first trick, I would need a volunteer." Baljeet said, "You! Remy!"

Remy walked to the stage. As Baljeet prepared his 'trick', Phineas doubted over and over again. When Baljeet was about to do his trick…

"Wait! Stop!" Phineas said as he walked to the stage

"What's wrong Phineas?" Isabella asked

"Baljeet don't do that anymore." Phineas replied, "I know that Remy did something wrong, but if we take revenge on him, we would be the bullies."

"That's good with me." Buford said

"I mean, I just can't do this. I don't like taking revenge on others. Let's just," He sighed, "forgive Remy."

Baljeet and Isabella talked silently then agreed with Phineas, but Buford just pushed Remy then shrugged.

"At least he deserved that one." Isabella said

"So what do you say Remy?" Phineas asked then offered his hand

Remy took it and Phineas pulled him up.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay with it." Remy said then Phineas smiled

"So what's our performance now?" Phineas asked

Isabella went to the backstage, grabbed a guitar, gave it to Phineas then whispered the song he's supposed to be playing. He strummed the guitar then Isabella sang and Buford and Baljeet sang back up.

"This song, is for the kids who are being bullied, especially Phineas." She said

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me__  
__You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing__  
__You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded__  
__You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow__  
__But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
__Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation__  
__You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them__  
__I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you__  
__I just wanna feel okay again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold__  
__But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road__  
__And you don't know what you don't kno__w_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
__Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game__  
__With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening__  
__Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things__  
__Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean__  
__All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life__  
__And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah__  
__Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean__Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city__  
__(Why you gotta be so mean?)__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
__(Why you gotta be so mean?)__  
__Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__  
__(Why you gotta be so mean?)__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

After the song, everyone applauded then Phineas asked Remy,

"So are we cool now?"

"Yeah." Remy replied then they all went off the stage.

"Well, maybe not yet."

* * *

**So, who said the last part? And does that mean 'My nerdy boyfriend' have a sequel? And why am I asking you questions I know the answer on?**

**WordNerb93: No, it's okay. And enjoy your marshmallows. :)**

**iheartphinabella05: Muhahahahahaha! Success for you, Anti-Phineas and Phineas!**

**MeWantACookie: XD  
**

**FanFreak01: Ooh, congratulations Ferb! You're almost on the black belt.**

**RoyallyScrewedOver: It's anyone's opinions I guess.**

**So, buh-bye now, gonna mark this story as complete. Oh, and should I post something... I don't know Phinerb?**

**Please review.**


End file.
